Helium
by Scratches
Summary: this is about the g-boys with helium..... yes its another twisted one! so beware.. slight OOC and thanks to Galactic X for appearing in my ficcie!!! thank you so much! MCL!


HELIUM  
By,  
Sailor Galaxie  
  
Yes another twisted story is here!!!!! Yay! I know Kat you've been waiting what two weeks for another f*cked up story right? Lol well here it is!  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own gundam wing... I'm mom is going to send me to counseling because I'm obsessed with Trowa Barton ^.^ and this doesn't have to do with gundam but with harry potter.... So don't sue, all my $12 are going towards the 'sailor galaxie- try to buy gundam wing- fund.... : )  
  
Rated- PG-13 for some language....  
Oh yes.... Please excuse all grammar and writing errors... thank you!  
Archives- FF.net and I hope (crosses fingers) Neko-chan's site.  
~~~  
Warnings- some really bad parody at the end... when I say bad... I MEAN BAD! Some OOC  
~~~~  
Duo- Parody? With SG as the author? NO!!!!!  
SG- I heard that Baka....  
Duo- sorry... *quivers*  
Heero- helium?  
Trowa- ................ *Translation* oh no helium bad parodies SG as the author oh no!!! *He runs off into hyperspace*  
Quatre- Trowa don't leave me!  
SG- go after him lover boy!  
Wufei- duo, at least Galactic X isn't writing this fic..  
Duo- True......   
GX- I heard that!!!!!   
SG- time to chase shiny black haired Chinese man and braided baka, nay?  
GX- I agree... lets go!  
~GX and SG run after Duo and Wufei with a crossbow and a blue staff.~   
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Helium  
  
Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell were at the circus where Trowa performed and Duo spotted Quatre. "Oi, Quat! Wud up?" Duo yelled over many people's heads.  
"Nothing," he said with his voice higher than normal, "what about you Duo?"  
"What the hell happened to your voice?" Heero interrupted.   
"The helium," his voice was now back to normal, "in the balloons does funny things to your voice." Quatre giggled.  
"Where's the balloon guy?" Duo asked excited.  
"Over there!" He pointed to a black haired man who resembled Wufei. Duo ran to the balloon guy and said, "I wanna balloon! BALLOON!" Then he looked at the balloon vendor, "Wufei?" Duo burst out in fits of laughter.  
"The injustice, baka, don't laugh at me! I needed the money!" He told Heero and Quatre. "Don't you two start laughing at me also! This isn't justified." Wufei ran off into the crowd.  
"He he he!" Duo giggled, "All this helium all for us! Yay!" Duo inhaled a lung full and spoke, "Helium!" he started giggling madly.  
"I want some!" Quatre yelled. He took a balloon and inhaled half of it. "Come on Heero! Join the fun!" He started giggling madly also.   
"All right, bakas." He took a balloon of tinky winky the purple teletubbie and inhaled it. "Happy?" His voice was like Relena's on a sugar high. "Oh my gosh I sound like Relish!(1)" All three of them burst out laughing.  
"What the hell are you three doing?" Asked Trowa.  
"Helium!" Beamed Heero.  
Trowa looked at him like he was on drugs, "Huh?"  
"Lemme show him!" Yelled Quatre. "You breathe in this," he pointed tot he balloon, "and you talk. Try Try!" he shoved a green balloon under Trowa's nose.  
"Trowa took a breath and spoke to all of them, "You guys are seriously hempted up(2)! HAHAHA," he sounded like Hilde. "I sound like Hilde," and evil plan came to him mind, "Oh Duo! I love you so much! Give me kisses, Duo! Fuck me duo!" they all fell over laughing.  
"That was good," Duo said in his normal voice. "So what's up?"  
"Watching the game having a bud," Trowa said. They all face faulted.  
"That was so corny!" Duo told Trowa.  
"True, true," Quatre and Heero said together. Once again they all face faulted.  
  
~~~~ Owari! ~~~  
  
~~~  
Quatre: That sucked!  
Wufei: I'll have to agree with blondie.  
SG: sorry but the idea came to me while I was listening to APC.  
Duo- Damn them!  
SG- *pulls duo's braid* Take that back!  
Duo- AI AI sorry sorry APC(3) kicks ass.  
Trowa- you bet your ass they do!  
SG- Heero you're so quiet.  
Heero- *in high voice* HELIUM! MWA HAHA!  
~ Every one face faulghts ~  
Galactic X- Sailor Galaxie that sucked.....  
SG- I know I know *shakes head in shame* I WISH I COULD WRITE SOMETHING WITH A PLOT!  
Plot- you lookin for me again?  
SG- PLOT!! So very nice to see you!   
Plot- ok... and you wonder why I don't like to visit you. *Pop plot disappears*   
GX- tough luck hun.  
SG- *sniff sniff* plot ran away!! WAAA!  
GX- dude you scare me! Later! *GX runs of into hyperspace with her crossbow in her hand*  
(1) Relish is my nickname for Relena... (Creative isn't it? Email if u would like to use it)  
(2) Thanks to Kat for that beautiful remark in PFP!   
(3) APC = a perfect circle.. The best band in the world!! If u've never heard n e of their music dl some from the net.. Alrighty? Later!  
Sailor Galaxie.....  
  
  



End file.
